ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 38
Title: Journey Characters :;Ultras *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): Leo, Seven, Taro, Mebius, Hikari *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Virus, Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): 80, Astra, Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, Ace *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from the Land of Light :;Kaiju&Seijin *Evil Messiah *Deleto The Discussion Leaving the Land of Light and King Temple, the Ultras passed through the various planets and Moons locates there. And yes, it's a large horde of Ultras heading towards the Evil Realm, they arrived at the edge of the galaxy they are in, the M78 Galaxy. "There, Evil Realm is located in that galaxy." said Xena. "We see that." said Cure. "Now...now... we need get there." said Celestial. "Celestial, we may need your mapping skills here." said Vader. "Mapping skills?" asked Celestial. "Correct." said Zoffy. "So, Celestial, led us the way." said Zero. "But many light years away?" asked Seven. "Light years should not be a problem." said Lava. "The problem here is to conserve our energy. The further we are from the Plasma Spark, the more energy we need to conserve." said Leo. "Shouldn't be a problem for me." said Celestial. "We will pass through this galactic wormhole, coordinates CC-13 Scorpio-345678. " said Celestial. "Yosh!" said all the others as they went towards the galactic wormhole. While Zero, Celestial, Zoffy, Cure is leading the journey at the frontlines, the other Ultra Brothers and Scorpium Ultras, One Darkness, Xena, Giga, Dyna and Nexus is following suit. Talk about Virus One and Yvon were at the far back, continuing their journey as well. One decided to talk to Yvon. "You are Yvon,right?" asked One. "Yeah, I am. Uhh wait, your Mother and wife do not follow?" asked Yvon. "Yeah they did not." said One. "Oh I see." said Yvon. "You are also a Mother yourself. You and Virus also had a son, Dark Sceptor, there?" said One. "Yeah, I struggled hard to give birth to him while resisting Voiderium in the past." said Yvon. "You know why Virus is so powerful?" asked One. "Yeah, we explained that earlier on. Virus received a portion of the power of Void from Evil Messiah and his precious default form, Demonic Form is he absorbed the minus energies of the Monster Graveyard to further enhance himself." said Yvon. "Ohh I see, Virus mentioned about the Voider Oragn." said One. "Voider Organ, the organ that allowed Virus to absorb Sunriums and convert it into Darkiums. Through it is a small organ, it's true power is destructive." said Yvon. "What do you feel about his atrocious acts?" asked One. "Well, I think he just want peace." said Yvon. "Yvon, sorry if I ask this, are you still his wife?" asked One. "Yeah, I am." said Yvon. "He mentioned about humans being pathetic creatures, honestly, I don't think so." said One. "Correct, humans may look digusting in some way but mostly they had a good heart." said Yvon. "But then he keep ranting about him being clown/jester?" asked One. "Well, it is Voiderium figure whom influenced him that." said Yvon. "Voiderium figure?" asked One. "Voiderium figure, the physical form of Voiderium that lives inside the body of Virus." said Yvon. "He keep claiming he did everything for fun." said One. "Unfortunately, that's correct, Virus do not feel that it is his mission but rather just for enjoyment of his own life." continued Yvon. "We may get to meet him soon." said One. "Hopefully since he survived." said Yvon. "Uhh what? How?" said One, "He sacrifed the entire of Voider Organ to revive himself." said Yvon. "Ohh I see." said One. Galactic Wormhole "We have exited the Galactic Wormhole." said Zero. "Now what?" asked Nexus. "Father Nexus, we should be there soon." said Giga. "Okay the name of the galaxy where the Evil Realm is located is called Edge Showa." said Zero. "Edge Showa?" asked One Darkness. "The end of the end of Showa Universe, exiting the galaxy will lead to the Mulitverse." said Celestial. "So where is this Evil Realm?" asked Zoffy. "Zoffy-nisan." said Taro. "Evil Realm is there, a spartial distortion is there. The edge of this galaxy." said Seven. "Coordinates?"said Lava. "Cosmos LX67, Galaxy C5567?" said Celestial. "Is that still important?" asked Leo. "Indeed it is. said Astra. "Ohh what?" said Mebius. "This galaxy is very tricky and confusing due to presences of countless asteroids throughout the space vacuum." said Hikari. "I don't remember Scorpio Stargate has this though it is like the Egde universe of our home universe." said Windy. "Well, I think that's because of the evil presence of Evil Messiah here." said All. "Evil Presence?" asked Giga. "Correct, remember Yvon said Evil Messiah opened a trans way in one of the planets for Virus to meet him." said Taro. "Ohh yes." said Jack. "He probably destroyed that trans way to hide his existence after meeting Virus, that's despicable." said Ace. "That bad, we have Genesis Messiah and Evil Messiah. Evil Messiah is evil so he probably abused the omnipotence power he possess at the palm of himself hands." said Cure. Space Rocks/Asteroids "I think we would need to use our beam attacks to clear some of the asteroid to access the entrance to the Evil Realm." said Dyna. "Dyna, great suggestion." said One Darkness. "One Darkness, you had explore the universe, but you never come here?" said Nexus. "Nope, never heard of this place." said One Darkness. "Incoming!" said Zero, a bunch of space rocks is coming towards the Ultras. "Seriously!" said Yvon as she take out her Sunrium Blade and begin cutting the space rocks, Dark Sceptor did the same. "One, Father, what we say?" asked Zero. "Eye Slugger!" said Seven as he launches his Eye Slugger, Zero launches his Zero Slugger and One launches his One Sluggers at the asteroids, cutting them into pieces. "Solvent Ray." said Dyna as he fires his signature moves, getting rid of a few. "Scorpium Ultras?" said Zero. "We will help out as well." said Cure. "Curium Blast!" said Cure as he fires Curium Water from his both hands continuously. "Lavarium Blast!" said Lava as he launches lava blasts from his both hands, same action as Cure. "Trident Sun-Ray." said Trident as he fire his signature beam. "Final Celestialium." said Celestial as he fires energy swords at the asteroids. "Geez, there's still too much." said Xena as he fires his Xena Shot. "Cyclonic Blast." said Windy as he fires a blast of purple energy, boosted with kinetic energy and the power of wind and storms. "Pyro Heat Shockwave!" said All as utilizes the orange colour of the rainbow and fires fireballs at the asteroids, crushing many of them. "Stop guys." said Zero. "Why?" asked Yvon, whom is in the middle of slashing the asteroids. "Fall back guys, Zero is using his Ultimate Final Zero to destroy everything." said Ultraman. "Yeah yeah." said Zero as he summons his Ultimate Aegis and launches the Ultimate Final Zero, crushing all the asteroids into pieces. "Impressive power!" said Windy. "Yeah, now we can focus more!" said Trident. "Focus on the Evil Realm location." said Lava. "Okay, Cure, at the midst of all this. What is happening to Genesis Messiah?" asked Zoffy. "Zoffy-san, he is now in a slumber. The Curiums, Terrariums and Magicaliums are guarding Lord Messiah's body beside Messiah Cave in Planet Cure. Meanwhile, the Shadowiums, Rainbowiums, Mirroriums, Lightiums are gaurding from space to prevent interference." explained Cure. "We see that. Genesis Messiah is entrusting everything to us." said Seven. "We must release Genesis Messiah's true power back!" said Dark Sceptor. "Naturally that's correct." said One. "Celestial has a message. said Vader. Hikari has been helping Celestial to navigate duemto having a scientist background. "Okay we are hearing it." said Jack. "The coordinates of Evil Realm is E56778, Cosmosmic R6688, Galactic S4567. We are now in the middle of this galaxy, no more asteroid waves." said Celestial. All the other Ultras jumps in enjoyment and hoping to meet Evil Messiah soon. "Yosh, we are confident." said Giga. "But remember, Evil Messiah is just a powerful god like Genesis Messiah." said Xena. "Only Genesis Messiah manages to overcome him we must work together, teamwork guys!" said One. "One is right, we must work to the best of our powers." said Ace. "One, your relationship with Cure, how?" asked Jack, teasing One. "Okay, we are literally best friends like my relationship to Giga and Xena." said One, "But you most loved person is Lila." said Xena. One feel shy when Xena mentioned that, "Yeah." said the young Ultra. "Zero and Zeth should be proud that they have a fillal daughter in law." said Zoffy. "Hahaha... teased One and Lila?" asked Zero as he approaches the discussion. "I believe what One choose is the best for him." continued Zero. "Thanks dad." said One. "Enough of jokes, get serious. I am honoured One had established his own family." said Seven. "Look there..." said Jack. "Guys, we have reached the near entrance already." said Cure. "Thanks Celestial for your efforts." said Dark Sceptor. Return of Evil Messiah "O Ultras, whom received the divine protection of Genesis Messiah had arrvied, your wish will be granted." said Evil Messiah, finally making an entrance after many billion of years as he oversees the Ultras coming near. The Deleto Race roars. Like how he meet Virus, he created a trans way in the form of a space portal in front of the Ultras whom had come and to confront, expose Evil Messiah of his atrocious acts. The Ultras was shocked to see a sudden opening of a space portal. "What's this?" asked One. "Looks there's a message." said Dark Sceptor. Cure clenches his fist, "Evil Messiah!" "The one whom gives Virus that power." said Yvon. "Genesis Messiah's counterpart." said Lava. "Evil Messiah's?" asked Zoffy. "That scroll is similar to the Pact Scroll used by us to become our special attribute manipulators and for Genesis Messiah to deliver his message." said Windy. "I seen that, remember that time, Cure?" asked One. "Ohh yeah when he chosen you as his successor." said Dark Sceptor. Seven picks up the scroll and it reads: "O Ultras, O received the divine protection of my brother, you guys had finally arrived. Want to meet me? Enter the space portal and led you to the Evil Realm". The scroll disappears. As impulsive, One wanted the enter the portal but Giga stops him. "Why?" asked One. "Could be a trap to sent us to the void." said Zero. "I don't think so." said Seven. "Based on Genesis Messiah's memories, Evil Messiah never set up traps for others. He always rant about how powerful he is and confidence in facing anyone." said Cure. "So no doubt then." said Xena. "Okay before we enter this portal, let's us make a vow to come back here, alive and well." said Cure. "Yosh!" said the other Ultras. "Is the place this portal is leading to just referring to the Evil Realm!?" asked One. "Ermm what? There could be surrounding space areas, space rocks and dark planets, asteroids, blackholes." said Yvon. The Vow "Before we all enter this portal, we must put everyone's fate into the line." said Zoffy. "For the sake of Scorpio Nova Universe." said Cure. "For the sake of Virus and everyone." said Yvon. "For father's sake." said Dark Sceptor. "In the code of Scorpium Ultras." said the other Scorpium Ultras. "Genesis Messiah's fate." said One. "Win in order to let someone inherit the light of Noa." said Nexus. "Land of Light's sake." said the other Showa Universe Ultras. "For Earth's fate, I will...." said One Darkness. "For the fate of NEO Frontier Space Universe." said Dyna. "Let's enter it now!" said Zoffy as he took the lead, entering the portal, soon the other Ultra Brothers follow Zoffy in suit. After that, elite warriors, One, Xena, Giga and Zero dashed inside the portal. Following this, the Scorpium Ultras activates their respective elemental travelling ability and enters the portal. The last Ultras to enter the portal are Nexus, Dyna and One Darkness. "Ahhh....this portal is so fast paced, need to keep out." said One Darkness. "Keep yourselves upright!" said Zero. "Cure Sphere!" said Cure as he summons multiple Cure Sphere to protect everyone from the choking effects of the portal. "Curium Water, huh? Good idea." said Seven. All of them, under the protection of Cure's Curium Water, they are safe now. They continues their journey, further and further into the said portal. For the Ultras, it is the beginning of a new era, they are stopping an evil god that held omnipotence power. The Showa Universe Ultras has not known about the influence of the Messiahs in the past but thanks to One, Xena, Giga, Zero and the first five Ultra Brothers whom ventured to Scorpio Nova Universe and meeting with Genesis Messiah and Cure, and was entrusted the mission to slaughter Evil Messiah under the hopes of Genesis Messiah. And finally, the Ultras reached the end of the portal, the true and real entrance to the Evil Realm. "We have finally reached the Evil Realm." said Cure. "Everyone, confidence enough? Win this, once and for all!" said Zero. "In the name of Genesis Mesisah." said One. "Cheers!!!!" said the remaining Ultras, whom are ready to face the greatest threat in their entire life. "Yvon, how?" asked Xena. "Ermm, is it for the sake of this universe. I make a vow to my Sunrium Blade." said Yvon. "Same here, I vow to the Sceptium Blade." said Yvon and Virus' son, Dark Sceptor. "Now, rush in!" said Zoffy, all Ultras then dashed into the Evil Realm and ready to meet Evil Messiah. "O Ultras, O my pleasure to meet everyone, O Genesis Messiah, you sure they can win? Then it time to pay back for my disgrace during the War between Destroyer and Genesis in ancient times in Scorpio Nova Galaxy. See how I brainwash your beloved allies with the power of Void and turn them on you. Afterwards, I will slaughter you weaken body with them, and gain access back to that universe. And rule the entire universe!!!" said Evil Messiah. (THE END) Next Episode The Ultras finally arrived at Evil Realm, finally meet Evil Messiah himself. What's in front of them before Evil Messiah is the Deleto Race. So, the purge Deleto Race resumes but now in the Showa Universe? Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes